smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Blargg888 (The Enigma?)
Blargg888 is a relatively new user who has been a regular poster since the times of the Social Thread 2.0. In his early days he loved to visit the Miiiverse PotD Thread and the FPC Thread, but they have since closed down, leaving him with the Social Thread. He doesn't really have any distinguishing features. Characteristics Blargg888 (Blargg for short) is an enigma, but not in the way you'd expect. It's not that he's mysterious or anything, it's just that he's... here. Nobody really knows why Blargg is here, what his purpose is, what he's doing, or what his motives are. He really doesn't have any defining traits, as he is sort of like Mariohttp://www.mariowiki.com/mario, being a "Jack of all trades" so to speak. Sometimes he'll say something funny, sometimes he'll say something stupid, sometimes he'll get in an argument, or sometimes he'll just provoke idle conversation. He does tend to excessively use the Troll Face though. While Blargg888 frequently switches avatars, he is known to favor and identify by a picture of Drawcia's Soul . (Not to be confused with Soul dot (Muh overrated).) Blargg has also been known to sometimes steal avatars from others, and use them when they're not looking. Nowadays, however, he seems to favor a picture of Koishi Komeiji from Touhou. He has kept his avatar this way for at least a year now. Blargg888 rarely leaves the Social Thread. While he may occasionally lurk other threads, he will rarely ever post anywhere but the Social Thread. Blargg888 is known to be a member of the Paper Mario group, and sometimes has Paper Mario related conversations with aldelaro5. Blargg888 has often been easily influenced by the other Social Thread members into trying things. Kermit the Ninja introduced him to Madoka Magica, Luggy introduced him to Nichijou, OboromuramaAlpaca made him curious about Animal Crossing, FalKoopa made him curious about Touhou, Space Stranger commissioned him to write Fanfiction, etc. Blargg888 is prone to something known as the "Nighttime Insanity" in which Blargg's posts will become more and more nonsensical and weird the longer he stays up at night. Sometimes, this carries over to the daytime, where it is then known as the "Early Morning Insanity". He is very fond of puns, and likes people who use them. Blargg took a very large break from the thread between January/February 2017 - May/June 2017. Only logging on once in this long span of time. He is now back to viewing the thread regularly. Blargg has now changed since the inception of this wiki, his posting style is a bit more mature, and less nonsensical. This is most likely due to being several years older. Trivia * Blargg888 tends to edit double posts to be incredibly hammy and/or self deprecating. The reason he does this is unknown. * Blargg888 and Equestrian Flyer seem to be the most active contributors to this wiki. * Blargg888 has never added, nor considered adding anyone to his Ignore list. * Blargg888 rarely likes posts. * Blargg888 has stolen at least one avatar from almost every Social Thread (2.0 - 5.0) regular, but he wouldn't dare steal from Flyer. ** It's true, I would never dare "Steak" from him. * Blargg888 achieved his 5,888th like on his 4,888th post. At the same time, he also had 308 trophy points, with the three statistics lining up vertically to make the number 888. Blargg888 refers to this moment as, "THE PROPHECY." * Blargg888 dislikes getting Space Stranger's name correct. Often referring to him as a variety of mangled names, the most common one being "Spunk Struggler". * Blargg888 has kept a list containing every Social Thread title since "You're Being Watched" back in the Social Thread 4.0. ** This list ended a few months after he started, due to real life complications, and the fact that the boards apparently keep the titles in their history's anyway. * Blargg888's first avatar was a picture of the last 4 Rainbow Roads from Mario Kart DS to 8. * Blargg888 mains 20 different characters in Smash Bros Wii U, 5 characters in Smash 64, 7 characters in Brawl, and 3 characters in Melee. * Blargg888's least used character in Smash 64 is Jigglypuff. * Blargg888's least used character in Melee is Marth. ** Since starting college, this character has changed to Ice Climbers * Blargg888's least used character in Brawl is Wolf. * Blargg888's least used character in Smash 3ds is Palutena. * Blargg888's least used character in Smash Wii U is Ryu. * On October 15th, 2015, Blargg was gifted Premium by Chucklehead Tom as a part of The great bluening. ** At an unknown time after January 1st, 2017, but before June 6th, 2017, Blargg was mysteriously gifted Premium again for several months. To this day, Blargg does not know who did this, but he is thankful for it. * Blargg888 actually DOES have secondaries in every Smash game. * Blargg's mains and secondaries are as follows: ** Smash 4: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game&Watch, Kirby, Link, Lucas, Lucina, Luigi, Mario, Mega Man, Mii Gunner, Olimar, Pac-Man, Pikachu, R.O.B., Robin, Roy, Shulk, Toon Link, Mii Swordfighter, Mii Brawler, Ganondorf, and Wario. *** He secondaries Ike and Mewtwo in this game. ** Brawl: Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Mr. Game&Watch, Lucas, and Ivysaur. *** He secondaries R.O.B. and Snake in this game ** Melee: Young Link, Pikachu, Roy, Falco, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Mario. *** He secondaries Link, and Mr. Game&Watch in this game. ** 64: Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, and Kirby. *** He secondaries Captain Falcon and Ness in this game. Category:Users Category:Social Thread Regulars Category:Premium Members